


Emotions

by BillDreamy69



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Matter of Life and Death, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillDreamy69/pseuds/BillDreamy69
Summary: Y/N moves to a new town and meets a handsome stranger named ‘Godfrey’ but he has secrets will he ever tell her or will him being around effect her life? Or is it just the beginning!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a chapter based x reader type of thing so I hope you enjoy! Also Roman and Peter should hopefully be in the next chapter!

It’s a small town I thought to myself but hopefully it can give me the peace I really need, you see I have been focusing on my writing and the type of writing that I do is mysterious and gory type of shit but lately I have been struggling on coming with an amazing, gory/vivid ending but nothing is even coming to mind, and because of that it stressed me out to the point of needed some space. 

“Hemlock Grove” I said to myself I have never really hear of it until now, ever since I entered the border of this town well I have this really weird feeling like I have made a mistake, but nope me being me I ignored that feeling, If I'm being honest I'm drawn to this feeling, I want to find out more about this and maybe it can help me find the perfect ending I need and yes I know I'm supposed to be taking a break from writing because of stress but hey can you blame me? I'm a person of sorts and that never sticks to what she’s supposed to. 

It’s late at night and I'm in my car driving to my new place well my break house lets call it. I want to take a break from writing but at the same time it’s like this town is calling me it feels like it’s trying to tell me something but I just don’t know what. I just pulled up into the drive and wholy mother of lords this place looks like it cost more than my life. 

The place is a modern mansion mixed with a gorgeous side garden and what looks to be a two car garage. The door is one big door, in a brown modern colour, it has a keypad as well as a normal lock on the door. The windows are wide and long letting the natural light hit inside the house. There are stress all around and perfectly cut grass around it. 

“Wow wholy shit this place is fucking huge” I thought to myself “I wonder who used to own it” 

I sit back in my car telling myself “No Y/N you need a fucking break c’mon girl get your shit together, you need to relax!” 

But nope my mind has yet again wondered back to my writing, god when will this end I need something to take my mind of it. 

“Fuck” I say to myself, I'm so fucking shocked how is this place so beautiful like seriously who owned this place?! 

It’s the day after and for some reason I couldn’t sleep I kept seeing 2 guys but I couldn't see their face they were all blurred,it felt like I had a connection with one of them like I needed to be with them and hold them I feel like I want them right now and never let go, fuck it maybe I’m just jet lagged stuff like this can happen right? I’m sat in bed wondering what to do today and then all of a sudden... 

*Phone rings* 

“Fuck” what! why is my phone ringing I told people not to god damn ring me while I’m away! 

“Hello” I ask trying not to cause an argument 

*static* 

“Hello...Anyone there?” 

*static, with a hint of a male voice* 

Could this really be happening maybe it wasn't a dream or maybe wait yes maybe I’m just going completely out of my mind 

“Hello...anyone there?!” At this point I was getting angry like maybe it is real and this person is in danger or someone is prank calling, I just don’t want to think I’m going crazy. 

“Can you feel it?” The mans voice asked on the phone 

This is supposed to be a peaceful break so why is this happening, is this because of the strange feeling I have been having?!. 

“You can cant you?” The male voice was kinda deep kinda not, but like TF is going on 

I immediately put the phone down shocked of whats just happened was he talking about the feeling I have been having or is this really just some sick joke. I don’t know but all I know is that something is about to get crazy I can feel it. 

I lazily got out of bed to go downstairs to the kitchen, I really need a drink I’m parched, I remembered that I haven’t brought any food with me so I will need to go to the shop and grab some, I fancy a nice cooked dinner that I... 

*Ding dong* 

“What the...Why is there someone here so early at 7:00am in the morning” I’m shocked to say the least do people here in Hemlock Grove usually do this? 

“Hello..” 

“Hi, I’m Destiny” She offers her hand out to me and I hesitate at first but then firmly shake her hand. 

“May I ask Destiny what?” 

“Destiny Rumancek” 

“Oh well hi, What are you doing here so early is everything all right?” 

“Yes everything is fine it’s just I know about your dream, and yes I know this sounds weird just don’t freak out but I’m psychic and the 2 guys you had a dream about I know them and it seems your special in...” 

“FIRST of let me stop you there I don’t know who the fuck do you think you are but you can’t just come here telling me what you think you know” 

“That’s because I DO know” Destiny added but right now I’m going to show her my inner bitch. 

“Fuck you! Don’t you dare come here telling me shit like this now get the fuck out of here before...” 

Destiny shot passed me and into the house and when I looked at her, she looked like had just been hit with a bunch of waves 

“Hey get out!” 

“God it’s like you have a connection” 

“A connection seriously get out before I call the cops!” 

“Listen please just here me out” 

“Ok fine you have 5 minutes” 

I don’t know whether to be shocked or afraid but everything she’s telling me is the truth, that the connection between me and the 6′4 guy is real but so real that when we meet the bond will be stronger than anything I will have ever dealt with but also the truth that I have learnt that may turn me into a whole different person. I am not who I think I am anymore. 

“Roman is his name, do you understand Y/N?” 

“Yes I do, but who is Peter?” 

“Peter is my cousin they both are special” 

“Special in what way?” I’m so fucking confused 

“I will get to that point in a second, first do you have any questions?” 

“Yes I do” 

“Sure Y/N what is it 

“So who or what the fuck am I?...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves to a new town and meets a handsome stranger named ‘Godfrey’ but he has secrets will he ever tell her or will him being around effect her life? Or is it just the beginning!

Previously: 

“Roman is his name, do you understand Y/N?” 

“Yes, I do, but who is Peter?” 

.... 

“So, who the fuck am I...” 

 

Present: 

My heart is racing so fast I feel like a lightning bolt is going to shoot down and aim for my fucking head, I’m just sitting here listening to Destiny tell me now I’m some sort of powerful being, I’m nor warlock but I’m also not a witch I just contain magic from the both of them. How is that possible wouldn’t I have noticed at all in my life or wouldn’t my mother tell me if I had this ability maybe Destiny is just making up it...No she wouldn’t do that...would she? 

“Look I know this is a shock to you but we need to work together and figure this out, I need Roman and Peter back!” 

She really thinks I’m going to help her, god no I don’t know the fuck she is but it’s not my problem. 

“Please Y/N there are kids at stake here as well!” Destiny argued her voice was scared like there was death coming our way. 

Ok she managed to change my mind there are kids involved and I can’t just leave them here to die, there is only one thing I have to do...I need to move here in Hemlock Grove. 

“Ok what do you need me to do, Move here?” 

“That would be ideal yes, but you need to live here” 

“I am not living here it’s beautiful and all but I can’t afford it” 

“I can help trust me” Trust is a big word to use maybe she should use something less big, trust is something that is earned not something that is given to you or taken away. 

It’s the next day and Destiny stuck to her word the house now belonged to me well me and Roman, apparently people think he has gone on holiday but the case is that he is dead and the only person to bring him back is me and the power I contain inside of me. 

I’m sat at the dining table with Destiny she brought a candle, pen and paper with her she says it will help communicate with Roman but with Peter we need to something a whole lot different. 

The whole room has to be quite except for D she has to speak to me in a calm, sooth manner talking to me on how to find Ro, I’m looking at the candle and she is telling me to focus on the noise he has been making and follow it so I do, it takes me to a forest a dark one I can even feel the leaves crunch beneath my feet. 

“Destiny I can’t find him” I mumble 

“Shh you can just follow the sound” she whispers 

Then there he is, standing there hands at his sides, faced turned into a sweet smile, hair all messed up, he is wearing a black button up shirt with black work trousers, I never thought that In a million years would I be here with a man that look absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hello...” 

“H...” (static) I still couldn’t hear him it was all static still. 

I started to concentrate more focusing on this Baby green emerald eyes, his brown honey type hair that looks so smooth, his slightly pointed nose, his ears that slightly pull back, god those cheek bones I want to grab his face in my hands and trace every bit of him. 

He started to walk towards me and that’s when everything became clear I could hear him so much better, but there’s something weird there’s a connection I want him. 

“Roman?” I asked 

“Yes, it’s me” 

“Oh, my fucking god...are you ok?” 

“I’m fine but you need to bring me back please” 

“Of course, but...” 

I was cut off by him grabbing my face and pulling me into a kiss, a passionate kiss, our tongues found each other while my hands wrapped around his neck and his hands found my waist, our bodies are so close I can feel his erection digging into my core. 

It’s like magic the kiss I have never felt like this with anyone before and not to mention a handsome stranger. Roman Moaned in our kiss I can tell it’s because of his cock, I don’t know what’s gotten into me I would never do this but I kneel down to free his cock and without any hesitation I take it into my mouth bobbing my head up and down. His hands found my hair helping me move, I could feel a warm pool aching down at my core and I think he knew, he pushed me carefully on the ground pulling my jeans and panties down. 

He immediately pushed straight into my wet, aching core slowly thrusting in and out which caused us both to moan, his moved stated to speed up so I grabbed anything I could reach which was his shoulders, I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his neck while my feet were digging into his arse. 

Roman Grabbed my hips so hard they were bound to leave bruises, his thrusts became faster and faster as he started to call me name, you could hear our skin slapping so loud that I thought Destiny could hear. 

“Ro... I’m so close” I whimpered 

“Oh...god...me to...baby” He growled 

“OH FUCK” I cursed as I came undone covering his cock in my juices 

Roman then came inside of me making sure to fill me to the brink, I don’t think he even cares if I’m on the pill or not because he is still going, our juices are going all over the place that’s it might create its own fucking pool. 

He then pulled out of me muttering the word ‘fuck’ it’s like he doesn’t want to stop but he has to. We both put our stuff back on and kissed each other again leaning our foreheads on each other. 

“I’m going to bring you back I promise” I stuttered and he only just smiled kissing me again 

I has been two fucking weeks since we have been trying to bring them back I have been visiting Roman in the other world but I don’t know what we are, we found Peter after a week even though he is a Vargulf he has managed to keep away from killing people, it’s hard really to bring Peter back mainly because our connection isn’t as strong as mine and Roman but that isn’t going to stop me from getting him back we need him to stop whatever is coming. 

I finished talking to Roman and well fucking him, real or not he’s amazing.  
Me and Destiny were talking and she had told me that Peter is fully dead he isn’t on the other side he is just dead. We are heading to the woods because that’s the only way to bring Peter back. 

“Peter...we can bring him back with a spell...a resurrection spell mixed with my blood” She whispered as we walked through the woods 

“You sure this is going to work Destiny?” 

“Yes Y/N I’m sure of it” she snapped 

“But why can’t we bring Roman back first?” I said in confusion 

“Because if we bring him first, Peter will be forever lost and then your magic won’t be able to help get him back” 

The leaves beneath our shoes were crunching and fall had just begun, we really need the guys to come back otherwise they will be presumed dead even though they are. 

“But what about mine and Romans connection” I argued 

“Look yours is so strong that It will be hard to go” She stated 

“Oh ok” 

We ended up finding a empty spot in the woods to do the ritual, we had to make a star with a circle around it to make it whole, it was created with a lot of mountain ash because supernatural can’t get out of it, we needed blood from destiny to put around the star but the only thing we needed was Peters body. 

Destiny put his body in the middle of the star and covered him in her blood, we put candles at each point of the star and lit them, once we had finished it all up, I started to chant the resurrection spell in Latin. Each line for some reason has to be said 2. 

“Ex cinere usque as os: vescendum carnes? Vitam. (From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life)” I chant 

“Ex cinere usque as os: vescendum carnes? Vitam!” 

“Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phesmatis Ut Victas. (The defacement Phesmatis eletti. Phesmatis return to the winner)” 

“Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phesmatis Ut Victas!” I screamed. 

The ground started to shake and the blood on Peters body started to rise, the blood made a star shape on his body but then everything vanished. His body was no longer there. 

“What the fuck just happened where is he?!” 

“Look Y/N calm down his body has been transferred to where he last died he will find his way back to us I promise.” 

“Ok now what?” 

“Now we go get Roman” 

“Roman...who’s that?” I asked 

“Don’t be fucking with me right now Y/N, please tell me that’s a joke” 

“Haha yeah that’s a joke” I lied I forgot who he was I think the magic had erased my memory 

I couldn’t tell her that I forgot I really couldn’t I mean there is still that weird feeling but I don’t know who he is, the spell must have triggered something and erased most stuff out of my mind, I don’t even remember who my mother is. 

We got to the house and she immediately started to get everything ready so we can bring him back, will everything work even though I don’t remember him? Will he be ok with me not remembering him? were we a thing? God there is so much going through my mind right now. 

“Ok Y/N you ready” 

“Yes, I’m ready” 

“Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum, Phasmastos Ravenus On Animum, Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum (Ghost Raven on my mind. Ghost Raven on my mind, Ghost Raven on my mind)” 

“Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum, Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum, Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum!!” I screamed 

“Affer...” 

“Y/N what are you doing!” 

“Affer Romano illuc Mihi opus est scire, ego postulo scio! (Bring Roman Back! I need to know, I need to know!)” I sobbed I just need to know what our connection is about I feel at a lost I feel like I have let him down. 

Me and Destiny cleared everything up and I told her that I just don’t remember him but I need him, she comforted me telling me it’s all right we will get to the bottom of it or that my memory might come back I just need to give it more time. 

She helped put me into bed and left me a drink on the night stand to help get my energy back up, all night I couldn’t sleep I had that connection feeling but also because the memory of my mother was coming back there are so many images going through my head that it gave me a headache. 

I went own stairs in the kitchen to get some medication but then I remembered my writing and that I completely forgot about it. It’s probably just because I have had a lot of stuff to deal with. 

I went back to wondering where is Roman and Peter why haven’t they come back to us? Don’t they want to see us? Are they ok? Or are they just cleaning themselves up? I don’t know but I went back to bed and stayed awake the whole night. 

It’s the next day and I decided to go out for some fresh air the memory of Roman hasn’t come back to me yet and it’s really started to worry me. As I’m walking by, I’m pretty sure everyone can tell I haven’t slept I mean I literally look like a fucking walking zombie. 

I was looking through a window when I felt that feeling again but then I also saw something or someone staring at me from a distance, I turned around and it was gone, maybe it was Roman? Or Peter? Are they here or are they still stuck god these questions are making my anxiety spread through the roof. 

I got back home and saw Dest standing there, she looked happy like really happy, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug praising me on how good I was during the ritual. 

She then went to drag my head but my head started to hurt and then the whole house started to shake and knifes started to fly about, it was nothing like I have ever witnessed before, was she doing it or was it me? 

“Oh my god” Destiny says 

“What what is it” I say with a frightened look 

“Y/N do you remember what we did yesterday, when we were bringing the Roman and Peter back?” 

“No no I don’t, I only remember the black figure and white werewolf who turned back human I don’t remember anything else” 

Destiny stood there will a shocked/ scared look on her face she knew what was happening and honestly, I think it’s scaring her more than me. 

“Just tell me!” I screamed and then everything stopped 

She then finally told me that I was forgetting and that it wasn’t supposed to happen. That something else was happening but I couldn’t really concentrate because my head was hurting yet again. 

*BANG* The door closed and they were a perfectly good-looking man stood at the door, I felt the same feeling I felt earlier at the store and I’m pretty sure that that’s the same figure from earlier. His face was shocked he definitely saw the whole thing we can tell. 

I looked at both Roman and Destiny with tears in my eyes threatening to spill, why is my memory going? if it wasn’t the spell then what was it, I looked back at the guy named Roman and started to ask him who he was or what he was. 

“What...who...who...who are you?” 

“I’m Roman” he says with a confused look like I was supposed to know (which I was) 

“How...did I just do that” I say as I look down at the ground and my hands turn into fists 

“I... I don’t know” 

“I do” Destiny speaks 

“PLEASE...please someone just tell me how I did that” 

I didn’t know what happened it was nothing that I could ever do before, it was not Upir (Vampire), nor was it a werewolf, so what the fuck what it? 

“Look Y/N please just calm down” A strange man walked into the same room, it was the same man I saw earlier well yesterday but he was a white werewolf and I made him human again how? 

“Who are...no what are...no who and what are you” My voice has fear in it and I’m sure they can tell. 

“I’m Peter and what you did...what you did was bring us back” 

“Y/N” Destiny spoke 

“You brought them back and they are now going to need our help to stop what is coming” 

I don’t know how I’m supposed to to feel I managed to bring them both back with me but how they weren’t here before...how did they die? I just feel like Roman is or was expecting me to know who he is and it makes me feel really bad. 

“Y/N” I jumped 

“Sorry it’s just Roman I thought you already knew who I was because of the connection we share, but yes like they said we need your help” 

He walked over to me and brought me into an embrace to which I hugged him back, he then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead but somehow, I felt safe, I felt like I never want to leave I want him and only him. 

Destiny started to tell us about how we may be able to retrieve my memories which made me happy, knowing that I will get my memories of Roman back makes my stomach flutter but also makes me really want him more... 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
